This invention relates generally to wheel trim and more specifically to an improved simulated wire wheel trim as well as to an improved technique for assembling such simulated wire wheel trim.
Wheel trim have long been employed to ornamate the axially outwardly facing appearance of the motor vehicle. While such wheel trim impart an attractive appearance to the vehicle and particularly its wheels, the weight thereof increases the unsprung weight of the vehicle and hence if excessive may result in degradation of the vehicle's ride characteristics. Additionally, since fuel economy of a vehicle is directly related to the gross weight of the vehicle, auto manufacturers are constantly under pressure to reduce the weight of components used in vehicles. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the weight of the vehicle wheel trim. While exterior surfaces of the trim made for appearance and/or ornamentation purposes in some applications still rely on metal, other components could be fabricated from lighter weight materials.
In addition to minimizing the weight of such wheel trim, it is important that the components thereof be securely fastened together so as to avoid annoying noise generation. Additionally, it is important to minimize the costs thereof in terms of both labor and materials required to manufacture such wheel trim.
The present invention overcomes these often conflicting objectives by providing a simulated wire wheel trim which utilizes an integrally fabricated retainer plate comprised of a polymeric composition which incorporates a central anti-rotation and retention arrangement therewith.
The spoke retainer plate of the present invention is designed to be easily and inexpensively fabricated as a one piece structure thereby reducing the number of components required to be assembled while still providing a secure and durable means for retaining the spokes in assembled relationship. Additionally, because the spoke retainer plate is fabricated from a polymeric composition, it is both lighter in weight and better able to dampen any noise generating vibration. Further, because the retainer plate is fully capable of retaining the spoke members in assembled relationship, the decorative outer cover may be fabricated from relatively light gauge metal thereby further reducing the overall weight of the wheel trim as well as material costs associated therewith.
Addtional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.